The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to feedback processing techniques in wireless transmissions.
Wireless multiple-access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example telecommunication standard is Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE is designed to improve spectral efficiency, lower costs, improve services, make use of new spectrum, and better integrate with other open standards. LTE may use OFDMA on the downlink (DL), single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) on the uplink (UL), and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology.
In some examples, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipment (UEs). In a LTE or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) networks, a set of one or more base stations may define an eNodeB (eNB). In other examples (e.g., in a next generation new radio (NR) or 5G network), a wireless multiple access communication system may include a number of smart radio heads (RHs) in communication with a number of access node controllers (ANCs), where a set of one or more RHs, in communication with an ANC, defines a base station (e.g., an eNB or gNB). In other examples, such as a cloud radio access network (C-RAN) or centralized RAN, a remote radio unit (RRU) or central unit may be connected to multiple baseband units (BBUs) through a fiber connection, and the BBUs may transmit wireless transmissions to one or more UEs. A base station may communicate with a set of UEs on downlink (DL) channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink (UL) channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
Different UEs within a multiple-access communications system may have varying standards from one another based on particular applications or deployments. Systems may therefore need to support multiple wireless communication services. In some cases, wireless communications services may have relatively low latency requirements and may use shorter transmission time intervals (TTIs) compared with services that have higher latency requirements. In some cases, reliability for wireless communications may be enhanced through feedback mechanisms that may provide for retransmission of unsuccessfully received transmissions, such as according to hybrid acknowledgment repeat request (HARQ) feedback techniques.